dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Crews vs Mr. Clean
Description Screenshot (1132).png|RoaringRexe Old Spice vs Mr Clean! These two warriors of modern day culture battle it out, will Mr. Clean defeat his opponent, or will he be showed the power?! '' Interlude ''Mr. Clean's Home *Benny Hill Theme* Everything. Had. To. Be. Perfect. Those words ran through Mr. Clean's head as he ran throughout the house. Wipes, towels, brushes, and more. Cleaning had to be maximum priority. Hours have passed since he first started cleaning and he still needed his house done. It needed to be clean. Perfect. Spotless. Everything. He dipped a towel into the bucket of water and scrubbed one more time on the wall... Amazing. Everything was sparkling clean. It shined throughout the house. He check the windows and walls. Done and done. Mr. Clean wiped the sweat off of his head as he tossed it to the side, and quickly caught it in his hands. He went to the sink and washed his hands and it was done. One last check, couches, chairs, tables, windows, doors, ceilings, walls, drawers, toilet, bathtub, shower top, and his bed. Mr. Clean walked to his couch and sat down as he turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels, Regular Show nah, Family Guy nope, A Hitler Documentary from National Geographic. Nein. Mr. Clean kept on flipping through the channels, until he saw a commercial of a man, wearing a towel holding a can of Old Spices. "OLD SPICE I-" And flipped. Nothing of interest today. Well might as well head to bed- *Music Stops* BOOM! The door burst open along with a wall, make that several walls. Dust was everywhere along with rubble. "OLD SPICE IS TOO POWERFUL BE FLIPPED THROUGH AND BE UNNOTICED!" Terry Crews had arrived. No, everything was now dusty, broken down, ruined. RUINED! Mr. Clean turned to look at the man who did this. He was going to pay. Mr. Clean put his dukes up ready to fight for his home. Terry Crews looked at this man, he flipped through an Old Spice Commercial, and everyone knows. Old Spice is too powerful to let that go unnoticed. Terry slipped the can of Old Spice into his towel? No matter, as he slipped the can down his towel he also gained a stance before shouting a battle cry. "GET READY TO FEEL THE POWERRR!" ''America was going to never be the same again. HERE WE GO! *Air Gear OST - 07 - Snapped* Both rushed forward and slammed both right fist into each other, the mere shock wave destroyed the ''entire house! Terry and Clean released their right hands and struck their left hands each other at light speed, the shock wave was heard across the city, and possible the country. And the neighborhood, well it didn't survive. This time both started rapidly punching each other at amazing speeds as every part of their body was affected, every place where one punched a mark was left there. Terry leaped back and grabbed a chunk of ground and tossed it at Mr. Clean. Dirt in his used-to-be house? Not today, Mr. Clean charged up a punch and shattered the giant projectile of rock and dirt. The Old Spice Guy suddenly put both hands in the air ready for a new attack. "DOUBLE SUN POWER!" ''Darkness, the sun had turned off. Mr. Clean tried to see as best as he could but it was no use, the entire wold had lights out. The sun suddenly lit up again, with a second sun next to it. ''"THIS IS DOUBLE SUN POWER!" The two suns started to scorch Mr. Clean along with the rest of the world. Terry was completely fine via his Odor Blocking Old Spice, but Mr. Clean was not so fortunate. His skin turned red as his last pieces of hair burned off. This, was impossible. Mr. Clean couldn't get out now! Mr. Clean rushed up as Terry was busy flexing his pecs, but his flexing was interrupted. Mr. Clean grabbed Terry by the throat and started swinging him around and around, and around. Until boom, he suddenly tossed Terry Crews into the second sun, causing it to explode as a massive explosion. Mr. Clean got his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on as the sun was a giant puff of red and fire now. Mr. Clean started walking back to his house ready to clean up what was left of it. Space *Undertale - His Theme Remix* Skip to 0:05 Terry Crews floated around the abyss, eyes closed and his Odor Blocking power wearing off. His towel would have came off if it weren't physically attached to him. Was this the end? Would Old Spice be unnoticed now, would everyone soon just flip the commercials, was Old Spice ending? Well, maybe it was, but one last thorught went through Terry's head, would Axe truly prevail. Would his ultimate rival win because of some cleaning man? *Music Stops* Terry's eyes shot open, the mere presence of them blinking caused a massive shock wave throughout the Galaxy. Terry saw his can of Old Spice floating away, he grabbed it and popped it open. The fumes came out and began to coat his body. He smelled fresh now, ready for a new battle. The man of Old Spice could barely see Earth, like a tiny speck. But if it meant he had to travel at unimaginable speeds to prevent Axe from winning, he would do so. Earth Mr. Clean was almost finished. He dusted the drawers, washed the bathroom, cleaned the bed sheets, scrubbed the walls, mopped the floors, and tidied up the windows. Mr. Clean sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned it on. Flipped through the channels. Until he saw an Old Spice logo on the bottom of the screen. An Old Spice commercial? Taking place in front of his house?! Mr. Clean rushed outside to his front lawn, and there stood Terry Crews. New towel, new can of Old Spice, and ready for another fight. Mr. Clean took out his shades and put them on his face and cracked his knuckles. "Came back for more you Axe wannabee." That was the turning point. Axe Wannabee? Terry Crews grabbed his can of Old Spice and raised it like a sword. "OLD SPICE IS TOO POWERFUL FOR AXE TO BE COMPARED TO IT" Get Ready for Round Two *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST - Sorairo Days* Terry Crews flew up into space as Mr. Clean followed. As both were in the abyss they rushed forward and released many punches to each other's faces. Unaffected. Terry readied a right hook as he went full force at Mr. Clean, knocking the cleaning fanatic miles back. Mr. Clean flew forward at the speed of light and readied a left hook and went right for a groin hit... Too slow, Terry grabbed the fist before it could hit his manhood, Terry punched Mr. Clean right in the jaw sending him flying into the air. Before Mr. Clean could regain his stance Terry Crews flew up and slammed both fist right onto Mr. Clean's back sending him back down. Terry Crews flew don ready to punch Mr. Clean once again, but his fist was caught, and he was tossed to the side. Terry was hurt, that one fist catching somehow hurt him. And Mr. Clean stood over him. "What do you fight for Terry Crews, a simple product that can block Odor, pitiful. Many people prefer Axe and you of all people should know this. Old Spice brings the limits on the human, making them smell not what they really are. It is simply holding one back, limiting them. It is truly unworthy." '' Terry got up and pumped himself, he needed to defeat him. And he finally spoke normally. ''"That's your limitation! You sit here closed off, cleaning away other lifeforms like some sort of king! That's nobody's limitation but your own!" ''Terry barked back. Mr. Clean simply smirked before slapping Terry out of the way. Terry crews tried to reach his Old Spice can by crawling, but his hand was stepped on, his finger bones hurt and he was close to defeat... '''Terry wasn't done yet. Not yet.' "NOT YET!" Mr. Clean was blown away by the sheer force of the voice. Terry Crews stood up, this was going to end. "MARK MY WORDS...! This Old Spice Can, will open a hole in the universe. And that hole will be a path for those behind us. The dreams of those who have fallen! The hopes of those who will follow! Those two sets of dreams weave together into a double helix, drilling a path towards tomorrow! And that's Old Spice! That's Deodorant My Old Spice Can is the Old Spice, that creates the HEAVENS!" Terry's hands turned into a giant can of Old Spice, he flew up and came back down. Mr. Clean raised his hands and tried to block the attack, but it was useless. He was tossed down to the bottom of the Universe, he could feel every Star he hit like a rocket, every Planet, and every molecule. He soon met the end of the Universe. And that end of the Universe, was drilled through and he was sent through it, and into another abyss. Where cleaning was a mere imagination there... DBX Category:RoaringRexe Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights